


until dawn texting shitpost

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Wendigos, Everybody Lives, Texting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: ya yeet the twins are alive because I said so now go pee pee





	1. sweet 16 beach birthday bash

**Author's Note:**

> hehheueheheheuue

3:27AM

emily: toes  
emily: they just move n shit 

chris: yeah?? and???

emily: lik I'm not e ven moving them I'm just think of moving them and they juzt do it 

matt: I don't think that's correct em

emily: oh what do you know you turkey toed bitch  
emily:turkey toes turkey toes all yall hoes wanna suck on my toes 

ashley: n o 

josh: em you are official uninvited to my sweet 16 beach birthday bash

hannah: josh?? you're in college????

josh: shhh 

emily: you dumb perky nipple ass bitch  
emily: if I wanna come to your sweet 16 beach ass bullshit I will 

josh: is that a threat or a promise 

emily: you'll find out if youll stop being a goddamn turkey baster

mike: what's with you and turkeys?  
mike: do you have a turkey fetish 

sam: go! to! sleep! I have class you jackasses  
sam: and I do not appreciate my phone blowing up 

chris: yeah you guys should sleep 

josh: says the bitch cuddled up next to me watch that 70s show 

chris: you just gonna call me out like that?  
chris: that's uncalled for 

josh: your face is uncalled for

chris: I walked in on that one didn't I 

beth: yeah a little


	2. that sounded a lil gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehueueueuehdhdhhe

5:41AM

josh: ok guysd   
josh: u know when u brethe and u life like aodjsjskd

matt: uhhmmm  
matt: yes?

josh: I can t bellive ooprahf gavsz births to my me 

chris: that's not correct

josh: babys r borned from jizze and eg   
josh: and they just groe ?

sam: are you good my dude?

josh: no  
josh: when u bursh ur teef is the obly time u can clean ur skeeloton 

mike: what the fuck 

josh: thanks yu for. comin to my ned talk 

emily: aksjodskdo "ned talk"

12:47PM

josh: holy. fucjing. shit.  
josh: the world is spinning

beth: how ya hanging bro?

josh: fuck you  
josh: you know full damn well how I'm hanging 

beth: yeah I do ;) 

jessica: care to explain what happened?

josh: I was playing mario kart with beth..... 

beth: aaand?

josh: she beat me.... so I decided to get piss ass drunk

mike: makes sense 

emily: oh yeah of course 

2:34PM

josh: in the criminal justice system

hannah: sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous 

josh: in new york city 

emily: the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies 

chris: are members of an elite squad 

jessica: known as the special victims unit 

ashley: these are their stories 

josh: these are their stories 

mike: these are their stories

emily: these are their stories 

sam: the fact that those messages were sent at the same time scares me 

4:16PM

jessica: you know what makes me pissed 

mike: me 

jessica: yes that too   
jessica: but I'm talking about when you get out of the shower your towel gets dirty 

sam: yeah???

jessica: when you just got clean !

emily: hmm  
emily: maybe it's because you a nasty ass bitch 

jessica: I'm about to start swinging if you don't shut the fuck up 

emily: make me

jessica: woah em   
jessica: that sounded a lil gay


	3. ;)

2:47PM 

mike: ok so I'm pissed 

emily: spill the tea sis 

beth: never say that again 

mike: anywho  
mike: I wanted to put the law and order intro into binary code 

jessica: oh shut up u lil bby 

mike: *angry growl* 

hannah: *cough* furry 

mike: fuk u  
mike: but I was typing it into my phone and I told jess not to distract my work and she showed me a meme an i forgot where i was!1!1!

ashley: so sad 

sam: you poor baby 

beth: haha you littl josh oh my god stop 

matt: w...what 

sam: ???? 

beth: sorry I was using voice tecktifmdo

hannah: I just heard her scream and a crack??????

josh: fuck all of you 

matt: ouch 

josh: fuck most of you 

jessica: is someone gonna explain what the hell just happened?

chris: mario kart got a little out of hand....

beth: a little???? my brother tried to hit you with a pillow and broke the goddamn light 

sam: classy 

josh: ikr 

emily: why am I not surprised 

josh: because this isnt the first time mario kart got out of hand 

ashley: there were more times???

josh: you were there for a few 

ashley: ???  
ashley: oHHHH

chris: ;) 

josh: chris no we don't talk about it 

beth: what?? 

hannah: talk about what??????  
hannah: *realization gasp* 

josh: hannah no 

mike: what did u guys do 

hannah: KAKSOSAI9SWJDJS NOOO

ashley: ;)

chris: ;) 

josh: ;)

emily: did you guys have like a threesome or something 

josh: we didn't not have a threesome

beth: Josh 

josh: that's my name don't wear it out 

beth: are you kidding me?  
beth: do you know how close I am to eating your toes 

josh: uhhhmmm 

sam: maybe don't eat his toes please and thanks


	4. I either ate dirt or someone's asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mendel eats dirt if you know you know

8:37AM

josh: okay guys   
josh: I think I did something??

beth: spill bitch 

josh: you know how me and chris went to that party?

sam: yeah?

josh: did I eat dirt?

chris: okay   
chris: what the fuck? 

josh: yeah I woke up with like brown shit in my mouth  
josh: I either ate dirt or someone's asshole 

hannah: josh 

josh: yeah ?

hannah: it is do goddamn early stfu

josh: yeah ok 

12:18PM 

beth: j o s h

josh: ?

beth: I f o u n d the d i r t

josh: whaddumean

beth: i found a bowl of dirt aksjdjsosidkdk

hannah: oh my god

emily: josh eats dirt 2K19

josh: bend over  
josh: and suck


	5. do you actually think I have a piss kink

2:33AM

chris: not enevn gona lie joosh probaky has a piss kinkj 

mike: I mean probably but??? what made you think of this?

chris: Idk iwas jusy pieeing ans was like hey m y goodd buddy jsh probs ha pis kik 

sam: you were pissing while holding your phone in your other hand??

chris: no

sam: thank god

chris: Imm using bothu hansds 

beth: oh dear god 

11:17AM 

josh: chris???  
josh: do you actually think I have a piss kink??

chris: honestly?  
chris: yeah.

hannah: wow get dragged washington 

chris: I mean give him one good look and tell me he wouldn't have a piss kink 

josh: fuck  
josh: you 

chris: mm I bet you want to 

beth: take me off life support 

mike: sounds good


	6. its wasnt my fault it wasnt my fault

6:01PM

hannah: what was that 

sam: ok so you heard it too right han??

hannah: that giant thud and a crack??

josh: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING   
josh: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 

chris: w h a t

beth: yOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE  
beth: tHAT HURT SO BAD 

matt: Josh  
matt: what did you do 

beth: HE FUCJING PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS

sam: ohmygod

emily: wtf why 

josh: we WERE PLAYING TAG IT GOT OUT OF HAND 

beth: YOU FUCKING BITCH

josh: payback 

beth: wHAT DID I DO

josh: 7th grade  
josh: you shoved me out the window 

beth: it wasnt my fault it wasnt my fault it wasnt my fault it wasnt my fau


	7. this isnt my first crime

12:17AM 

josh: I didn't do it  
josh: dont believe them I didnt do it 

mike: you probably did it

josh: no I didnt do it  
josh: it was an accident I didnt mean to 

matt: oh  
matt: okay 

josh: beth help me hide it 

hannah: okay you definitely killed someone 

beth: josh?  
beth: wHY IS THERE A MAIL BOX IN YOUR ROOM

josh: I DIDNT DO IT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR

jess: how the fuck do you "accidentally" steal a mail box

hannah: Josh the neighbors are looking for you where are you??

josh: I disappeared  
josh: and chris picked me up 

hannah: did you get rid of the evidence ?

josh: of course hannah this isnt my first crime


	8. hes a raccoon dumbass

12:18PM 

josh: mike I never told you you can name him wolfie   
josh: hes a fucking raccoon dumbass 

mike: fine  
mike: any better ideas Mr I'm Better Than Mike 

josh: yes  
josh: greg 

mike: are you fucking serious   
mike: g r e g ?

josh: of course I am 

mike: you wanna name our raccoon greg

josh: :)

sam: pardon me   
sam: raccoon?

mike: ;)

josh: ;)

emily: okay how the fuck did you get a raccoon 

mike: we found him 

josh: finders keepers 

hannah: ohmygod is it in the house 

josh: perhaps 

beth: it better not be in our rooms 

josh: of course it isnt 

hannah: Josh you sneaky little turd

beth: yOU SAOD HE WASNT IN OUR ROOMS 

josh: yeah  
josh: hes in your bathroom

mike: total difference 

hannah: why didnt you put him somewhere else 

josh: the bathrooms are the only doors with locks 

beth: YOUR ROOM HAS A LOCK DUMBASS

josh: oh   
josh: yeah lol guess it does


	9. I thrive off of my own stupidity

11:33AM

ashley: can sum1 teach me to swim??  
ashley: I jus need to be able to do a backstroke 

sam: yeah I can help :)

ashely: ok cool cus I need to show off my skills to my family at a pool party;))

beth: sksksk me too 

hannah: hey :(

josh: isnt that the band  
josh: backstroke boys?

chris: whh a t 

matt: are you fr

josh: wait   
josh: :( I realized my mistake 

beth: backstroke boys????

josh: >:(

mike: I'm gonna go hog wild 

josh: I love saying dumb shit it fuels me  
josh: I thrive off of my own stupidity 

emily: we can tell 

josh: woah okay


	10. everyday is bully mike day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh- chris's btich  
> Chris- josh's bitch  
> Sam- pacifistmedaddy  
> Ashley- assley  
> Mike- big bitch  
> Jess- lil bitch  
> Emily: fucknutshitwad  
> Matt- bigballboy  
> Beth- ~emo~  
> Hannah- babey

1:33PM

sam: hey

emily: no

sam: ok

mike: why the fucc do we all have voring names

josh: voring

mike: fuck u u absolute fucknut shitwad

emily: hmm I like it 

Emily changed their user to fucknutshitwad!

matt: classy

Matt changed their user to bigballboy!

josh: w h a t

bigballboy: because...  
bigballboy: I play basketball? get it???

ashley: that's sad

Ashley changed their user to assley!

Chris changed their user to josh's bitch!

Josh changed their user to chris's btich!

chris's btich: fuck

josh's bitch: :)

Jess changer their user to lil bitch!

chris's btich: copycat ass bitch

Mike changed their user to big bitch!

lil bitch: copycat ass bitch 

big bitch: w h at

Hannah changed their user to babey!

Beth changed their user to ~emo~

Sam changed their user to pacifistmedaddy!

~emo~: that's a lot to take in

pacifistmedaddy: I'll fist u I stg

babey: back off my shister sammy

pacifistmedaddy: I'll fist u too dont fukin test me emily 

chris's btich: fisting party woohoo

josh's bitch: first of all, cheater. second of all, u cant fist everyone with one fist dumbass

assley: chris  
assley: ur cute

josh's bitch: thanks 

assley: but not cute enough for this stupidity  
assley: if we had a fosting party do u rlly think it'd be the same fist in all fucking holes

babey: do yall need

chris's btich: The Talk

big bitch: we stan synchronized sisters 

pacifistmedaddy: stfu mike I bet u eat popcorn with a spoon

chris's btich: stfu mike I bet u eat sand 

big bitch: damn  
big bitch: is it bully mike day 2019?

lil bitch: everyday is bully mike day 2019


	11. insulting children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh- chris's btich  
> Chris- josh's bitch  
> Sam- pacifistmedaddy  
> Jess- lil bitch  
> Mike- big bitch  
> Emily- fucknutshitwad  
> Matt- bigballboy  
> Ashley- assley  
> Beth- ~emo~  
> Hannah- babey

4:37PM

chris's btich: little kids r so fuckin annoying   
chris's btich: they just like... scream

fucknutshitwad: yeah its fucking disgusting they should have learned better

pacifistmedaddy: em.. most screaming kids are like 4

fucknutshitwad: ok  
fucknutshitwad: they need to act their age smh

bigballboy: they literally are but go off ig

chris's btich: u kno my stupid cum goblin neighbors wit their smelly ass kids

~emo~: man fuck their kids

chris's btich: ikr  
chris's btich: I wus trying to sleep since I made ~bad choices~ last night n those sacks of piss woke me up

josh's bitch: wow look at my boyfriend everybody   
josh's bitch: insulting little children

chris's btich: u love me

josh's bitch: ehh  
josh's bitch: debatable 

babey: woah  
babey: u got curved lil bro 

chris's btich: u absolute fucking fuck tard I'm older than u u fucking babey ur practically 2 years old go stfu and suck on a pacifier 

assley: ~siblings~

chris's btich: ~u fucking horse~

assley: ~u fucking drug dealer lookin ass~

chris's btich: ~u fucking egg head ass~

assley: woah  
assley: that one hit close to home


	12. how do your teeth just bite ice cream

12:42PM

chris's btich: me and chris broke up 

pacifistmedaddy: omg what happened 

~emo~: ill kill him

josh's bitch: omg no we didn't stop being so dramatic josh

chris's btich: you chew your ice cream   
chris's btich: i can't be with a monster 

fucknutshitwad: that's so fucking disgusting 

assley: how do your teeth just  
assley: bite ice cream 

big bitch: that's a sin 

~emo~: everything about you is a sin stfu mike 

assley: haha

big bitch: why do you all want to cause me pain

chris's btich: because it causes us enjoyment   
chris's btich: and, it causes you discomfort 

fucknutshitwad: it's a win win


	13. now i got poo poo on my nuts

12:06AM

chris's btich: i put my dick in her butt

pacifistmedaddy: aren't you gay???

lil bitch: now i got poo poo on my nuts 

~emo~ yeah ur titties r smaller than my mf cock

chris's btich: thts not how it fucking goes beth

~emo~:suck on my phat balls josh   
~emo~: 🖕

chris's btich: wow   
chris's btich: ladies get u man whos fluid in sign language 

josh's bitch: wh a t

~emo~ ok first of all   
~emo~ fluid???

pacifistmedaddy: second of all she is a man josh   
pacifistmedaddy: you know what i meant 

~emo~ thx sammy 

pacifistmedaddy: :)


	14. bad ass man fuck

8:02AM

chris's btich: ok so  
chris's btich: wht does bamf mean 

~emo~: use google??

josh's bitch: yeah you think we know what things mean?

big bitch: it stands for bitch ass mood uhhhh  
big bitch: fuck

pacifistmedaddy: bitch ass mood fuck  
pacifistmedaddy: i like it.

fucknutshitwad: y'all are idiots   
fucknutshitwad: it obviously stands for bad ass man fuck

 

assley: it has a nice ring to it


	15. should i get bangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess wht i got bangs

2:33am

lil bitch: guys please wake up it's an emergency   
lil bitch: i promise i wouldn't be texting if it wasn't really important 

babey: What is it?? Are you okay?

assley: what's wrong???

lil bitch: should i get bangs

chris's btich: ohmygOD

assley: you really scared me god damn jess

lil bitch: but should i????????

pacifistmedaddy: um of course? it's not even up for debate.

chris's btich: yeah sammy ain't wrong u should totally get bangs

lil bitch: but like   
lil bitch: what if i don't like them??

pacifistmedaddy: um are you forgetting i would gladly help fix your hair??

lil bitch: but you don't know how to do hair?

pacifistmedaddy: yeah  
pacifistmedaddy: and your point?

lil bitch: my point is i was put here on earth to get bangs  
lil bitch: it's my calling

chris's btich: if it's ur calling whts stopping you

lil bitch: dread

chris's btich: oh of course  
chris's btich: but all fucks aside u should get bangs , who's gonna stop u? it's ur life, live it wit bangs 

assley: when did u get so wise

chris's btich: 🤷♀️

lil bitch: hey josh

chris's btich: yeah?

lil bitch: can you come over and give me bangs

chris's btich: i'll be there in fifteen


	16. tender chunks of my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters as things my friends have said;)

josh: local man takes three tries to get a fucking tissue   
————  
sam: i never want to hear about your penis unless it’s a medical emergency   
————  
chris: if i had short term memory loss i’d probably forget  
————  
mike: i don’t want to suck a girls pussy but i want her to give me dick  
————  
ashley: if your standing there’s no top or bottom  
————  
emily: tender chunks of my ass  
————  
jess: i’m sorry does your penis split at the bottom?  
————  
beth: how does an ass look like a keyboard smash  
————  
mike: it’s the brown cum of the ass  
————  
chris: i wasted anal for this  
————  
josh: i’m not going to burp on you i’m trying to throw up   
————  
matt: imagine being sued  
emily: i don’t have to imagine, soon it’ll be a reality  
————  
josh: your ear has so much curvature   
chris: thank you  
————  
ashley: i love how in bed your thinking about toes  
————


	17. mamma mia here we go again is art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao spoilers for mamma mia here we go again skskkdk

babey: I have a dilemma   
babey: I have when i kissed the teacher stuck in my head

chris’s btich: then listen to it

big bitch: omg i hate that song  
big bitch: scratch that i hate here we go again

pacifistmedaddy: wait a minute   
pacifistmedaddy: how could you hate such a master piece 

big bitch: it’s called having class

assley: i hate to agree with mike but

big bitch: hurtful  
big bitch: continue 

assley: the first one is wayyy better

fucknutshitwad: okay, how could the first one possibly be better than the second?

~emo~: uhh it’s got meryl streep? do you need more reasons???

chris’s btich: she’s in the second too dipshit

assley: yeah but barely

lil bitch: wow are you guys so picky that you can’t deal with the fact meryl isn’t in every scene??

josh’s bitch: it’s not that she isn’t in every scene  
josh’s bitch: it’s that they killed her off:(

lil bitch: oh boo hoo 

chris’s btich: mamma mia here we go again is art   
chris’s btich: i rest my case


	18. my ass is clenched

3:54PM

big bitch: okay so what if somebody wuz using a banana as a dildo and it got stuck in their bussy 

~emo~: excuse you 

chris’s btich: it’s too early 4 this 

pacifistmedaddy: it’s nearly 4 pm

chris’s btich: ur point?

pacifistmedaddy: shit

iwannabeacowboybabey: Ok are we just gonna ignore Mike’s acid trip?

josh’s bitch: i’d prefer to 

assley: matt ily but what the fuck is ur new name   
assley: n when did u change it???

iwannabeacowboybabey: It’s my true calling   
iwannabeacowboybabey: And i changed it last week :)

~emo~: *clenches fist* hes perfect

chris’s btich: *clenches ass* my ass is clenched


	19. ill pick up ur tiddies

josh’s bitch: omg yall it’s too hot  
josh’s bitch: my tiddies are falling

chris’s btich: i’ll pick up ur tiddies babe:)

josh’s bitch: aww <3  
josh’s bitch: a man after my heart 

chris’s btich: <3

josh’s bitch: can somebody give me air conditioning pls 

assley: depends,,,,,  
assley: what’s in it for me 

josh’s bitch: literally anything  
josh’s bitch: bribe me with air conditioning and i’ll do anything you want

assley: anything?

chris’s btich: anything??

fucknutshitwad: anything? ;)

josh’s bitch: okay maybe not anything but you get my point 

chris’s btich: if i allow ur sweaty ass into my house wit a perfect temperature will u watch up wit me???

josh’s bitch: deal  
josh: bitch: should we shake hands to make it official

chris’s btich: i know where u can shake ur hand;)

~emo~: get that nasty shit away from me

chris’s btich: wow homophobic much

~emo~: yes.

chris’s btich: :/ slightly rude there beth

~emo~ tough shit dude 

chris’s btich: wow rude i hate u

~emo~: omg what a coincidence i hate you too

chris’s btich: :((

~emo~: wait no that’s rude  
~emo~: i’m sorry:(

chris’s btich: its ok:)  
chris’s btich: do u wanna watch up with me ? my mans is too sweaty 4 me

~emo~: sure:))

josh’s bitch: betrayal


	20. ive cried in so many bathrooms it’s ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh- chris’s btich  
> chris- josh’s bitch  
> ashley- assley  
> sam- pacifistmedaddy  
> mike- big bitch  
> jess- lil bitch  
> matt- iwannabeacowboybabey  
> emily- fucknutshitwad  
> beth- ~emo~  
> hannah- babey

11:33PM

chris’s btich: i asked beth if i had any circus qualities  
chris’s btich: n tHIS BITCH

josh’s bitch: oh no 

chris’s btich: said well ur already a clown

big bitch: you walked right in that one pal

chris’s btich: yeah  
chris’s btich: i did

~emo~: you can’t fucking ask what circus qualities you have and expect me to not take the opportunity 

chris’s btich: oh my gOD  
————————  
12:19AM

chris’s btich: i’ve cried in so many bathrooms it’s ridiculous  
chris’s btich: i think i’ve cried in all my friends bathrooms 

pacifistmedaddy: what about mine?

chris’s btich: oh honey  
chris’s btich: i cried in ur bathroom yesterday 

pacifistmedaddy: upstairs? or downstairs?

chris’s btich: upstairs yesterday n downstairs on friday

pacifistmedaddy: wow  
pacifistmedaddy: nice  
————————  
1:46AM

big bitch: it’s not being a slut if your homies arm is broken

lil bitch: uhhhhhh  
————————  
2:33AM

josh’s bitch: josh has booty shorts

chris’s btich: damn right i do

assley: what do they say?????

chris’s btich: dummy thicc 

~emo~: you ain’t thicc you absolute twink 

chris’s btich: i’ll gut u armpit to asshole  
————————  
3:11AM  
assley: emotionally i am standing in a dark room with old town road playing quietly while i dance softly  
———————-  
4:19AM

assley: with my personality i’m not meant to be broke  
assley: who am i to deny myself every desire that comes across my pea brain 

chris’s btich: -a future sugar baby

assley: i already have two sugar daddys 

chris’s btich: i know  
chris’s btich: wait who???

assley: you  
assley: and emily

fucknutshitwad: Hold up, i never agreed to this.  
———————-  
4:59AM

chris’s btich: putting peanut butter on ur face is fun bc even when u wash it off u still feel like u have peanut butter on ur face

assley: it does still feel like you have peanut butter on your face and no matter how much you wash it it will always remain

chris’s btich: people come and go but peanut butter is forever

assley: wise words spoken in this fine denny’s parking lot


	21. mirror mirror on the wall will u tourture my cock and ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh- chris’s btich  
> chris- josh’s bitch  
> ashley- assley  
> sam- pacifistmedaddy   
> mike- big bitch  
> jess- lil bitch  
> matt- iwannabeacowboybabey   
> emily- fucknutshitwad  
> beth- ~emo~  
> hannah- babey

6:37PM

assley: CREEPER

~emo~ AW MAN

chris’s btich: SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

lil bitch: GOT OUR PICKAXE SWINGING FROM SIDE TO SIDE

iwannabeacowboybabey: SIDE-SIDE TO SIDE

big bitch: THIS TASK A GRUELING ONE

josh’s btich: HOPE TO FIND SOME DIAMONDS TONIGHT

fucknutshitwad: Heads up.  
fucknutshitwad: You hear a sound, turn around and look up.

chris’s btich: gOD DAMNIT EMILY

assley: YOU FUCKED IT UP

fucknutshitwad: I try to do one fucking thing, i swear to god.  
————————  
11:58PM 

chris’s btich: does any1 wanna join my nut club

josh’s bitch: oh babe   
josh’s bitch: i’m already a member

chris’s btich: no!!!  
chris’s btich: nasty!!!!

josh’s bitch: rude??

chris’s btich: it’s just a nut club  
chris’s btich: whyd you have to make it sexual 

assley: what is happening 

chris’s btich: ashley!!  
chris’s btich: join my nut club?

assley: sure   
————————  
12:59AM

assley: guys i have a fun game   
assley: lets say what we’re thinking on three

~emo~: okay

assley: one

fucknutshitwad: two.

chris’s btich: three

~emo~: i’m gay

fucknutshitwad: I’m better than all of you.

assley: my mouth taste like crack

chris’s btich: mirror mirror on the wall will u tourture my cock and ball

assley: oH  
—————————  
2:14AM

chris’s btich: finish the lyric  
chris’s btich: shawty had them

assley: APPLE BOTTOM JEANS BOOTS WITH THE FUR WITH THE FUR THE WHOLE CLUB WAS LOOKIN AT HER SHE HIT THE FLOOR SHE HIT THE FLOOR NEXT THING YOU KNOW SHAWTY GOT LOW LOW LOW LOW 

chris’s btich: wow ashley  
chris’s btich: i have never seen u write such a long text so fast 

assley: things get crazy when i hear ~my song~

chris’s btich: i love u n ur crackhead ways

assley: everyone does honey <3  
————————  
9:19AM 

fucknutshitwad: Mike, i’m mad at you.

big bitch: what the hell did i do this time

fucknutshitwad: I had a fake shower argument.  
fucknutshitwad: And now, i’m angry.

big bitch: of fucking course


End file.
